La última noche
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Una noche antes de partir con Eren Jaeger hacia Shigansina; el Capitán Levi visita la alcoba de Petra con quien sostenía una relación que iba más allá que el simple hecho de ser Capitán y subordinado. Levi x Petra. Advertencia: Lemon.


**La última noche**

Llegó esa noche a su habitación, limpia como él la había dejado antes de tener qué asistir al juicio de Eren Jaeger, sin embargo y como era su costumbre, pasó un dedo por la mesa de noche —¡Tch! Polvo.

Después de haber limpiado perfectamente el polvo que por propia naturaleza había en su habitación, el Capitán se recostó en su lecho, cerrando los ojos un momento; pensando en la exploración que se haría al día siguiente para poder llegar a Shigansina y obtener aquello, sea lo que fuere, que se ocultaba en el sótano de los Jaeger. Despertó, y salió de su alcoba a través de los oscuros pasillos.

Mañana saldrían a territorio de titanes, simplemente un día usual para los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento. Siempre había el riesgo de no volver, o de no ver más a los compañeros, amigos, superiores y/o subordinados. Era cosa de todos los días, de cada misión.

Se detuvo ante una puerta, abriéndola con cuidado y en silencio para no verse descubierto. La oscuridad al interior era absoluta, sin embargo, la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando el rostro de la joven que plácidamente dormía.

—Petra… —pronunció en susurro.

Sus botas quedaron perfectamente alineadas junto a la cama de la joven una vez que se las quitó; acto seguido, sus pantalones terminaron en el piso, al igual que su camisa.

Dormía profundamente, estaba tan cansada esa noche que ni siquiera tenía sueños de ninguna clase. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sus bragas fueron removidas de sus caderas; aunque la suavidad de las manos que le despojaban de dicha prenda era tal, que su sueño no se vio perturbado, al menos, por el momento.

Lo que sí la despertó fue sentir el cuerpo de su superior encima del suyo, y los labios de él besando suavemente su cuello —Capitán Levi —pronunció con voz adormilada.

Con un suave —Shh… —el mayor prosiguió su labor de explorar con sus labios la suave piel de su subordinada.

El cosquilleo que le provocaban los suaves mordisqueos en su oreja provocaron unas cuantas risitas, y para ese entonces, el sueño se esfumó por completo. —Capitán, mañana saldremos al muro María... —los labios de él la silenciaron.

Fundió su boca y la de ella en un profundo y sensual beso, sus lenguas se acariciaban entre sí mientras los labios de ambos se rozaban intensa y lentamente; terminando aquel beso con un leve mordisco por parte de él en el labio inferior de Petra. —Ahorita no hablemos de eso, ¿Quieres?

Asintió con la cabeza, y cuando él se levantó un poco, ella se retiró el camisón con el que dormía, dejando al descubierto su esbelta figura.

Levi se quedó mirándola unos segundos. No fue sino hasta el primer encuentro íntimo que tuvieron tiempo atrás, que pudo contemplar la belleza de Petra en todo su esplendor. Tenía un bonito rostro, sí, pero el uniforme militar, la capa de la legión de reconocimiento, no le hacían justicia a su cuerpo.

Se volvió a colocar sobre ella, apoderándose con su boca de uno de sus pechos, mientras su mano se encargaba del otro.

Y al mismo tiempo, su miembro rosaba de manera superficial la intimidad de ella, la cual se humedecía más a cada momento.

A cada beso.

A cada rose.

A cada caricia.

Un ligero gemido escapó de su boca cuando sintió cómo él tiró con sus dedos suavemente de uno de sus pezones, mientras el otro era objeto de los juegos de la lengua del Capitán. —Levi...

Abandonó los pechos de Petra para volver a besarla, jugando con sus labios y al abrirlos, su lengua volvió a adentrarse en la boca de su amante, mientras sus manos sujetaban las de ella ambos lados de su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos al sentir la firmeza de él hundiéndose en su intimidad, lentamente abriéndose paso hasta que recibió toda la hombría de Levi dentro de su cuerpo. Y el beso sirvió perfectamente para ahogar el gemido que salió de su garganta al sentirlo deslizarse en su interior.

El momento era simplemente perfecto, sintiéndose en la humedad de ella, tocando y besando su piel, disfrutando de su cuerpo, adueñándose de su boca.

El riesgo de morir era el fiel compañero de ambos; así como de todos los miembros de la Legión de reconocimiento. Por eso, aquellos momentos eran sumamente especiales para ambos.

Esos momentos en que sólo ellos importaban.

En que el resto del mundo desaparecía.

Donde sólo eran hombre y mujer, disfrutándose y amándose al nivel más íntimo posible.

Sabía bien cómo complacerla, y así como en ocasiones entraba y salía de ella de manera lenta y sensual; también aceleraba el ritmo. El placer de ella lo excitaba aún más, además de el hecho de que, aún en esos momentos en que ambos cedían a sus deseos carnales, Petra conservaba ese rostro angelical y su expresión dulce e inocente.

Los dos estaban al límite, ella ahogaba como podía sus gemidos para no despertar a nadie ni llamar la atención, mientras él continuaba deslizándose dentro y fuera de la humedad de ella con firmeza.

Y al igual que en muchas ocasiones anteriores, ella fue quien lo besó para poder silenciar sus gemidos cuando, finalmente, su cuerpo llegó a un intenso orgasmo.

Un par de embestidas más, y el Capitán también sintió aquella liberación al llegar al clímax, quedándose encima de su amada, entre sus piernas, y recostando su cabeza en los pechos de ella.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Levi acariciando suavemente el lado derecho de la cadera de ella; y Petra acariciando el cabello de él.

—Capitán... —dijo tímidamente; a pesar del tiempo que tenían de haber iniciado sus encuentros íntimos, aún en esos momentos olvidaba llamarlo por su nombre, y se dirigía a él por su rango en ocasiones. ¿Costumbre? Tal vez —…Levi... yo... quería decirte que... —pero se detuvo al percatarse que él se había quedado dormido.

Decidió que lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo, al día siguiente tratarían de llegar a Shigansina, y debía recuperar sus fuerzas para poder lograr el objetivo.

Las puertas se abrieron, y la legión de reconocimiento salió del muro Rose hacia los territorios de María donde, tarde o temprano, se toparían con titanes.

Las tropas se dividieron en grupos para poder usar el sistema de bengalas implementado por el capitán Smith.

Y en el centro de la retaguardia, Petra cabalgaba detrás de su Capitán, contemplándolo con el amor y admiración que le tenía; al tiempo que estaba pendiente de ver las bengalas que pudieran disparar los otros grupos.

 _"Te lo diré ahora que volvamos de recuperar el muro María..."_ Pensó, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, y mientras sus ojos por un instante, bajaron para observar su, todavía, esbelta figura.

Petra sabía que esta iba a ser su última misión, así lo tenía planeado; lo que no sabía, era la razón por la cual sería la última vez, una totalmente opuesta a los planes que ella tenía.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Oficialmente este es mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin ya que, salvo un fanfic de Star Wars, todos mis fanfiction son de Dragon Ball Z y, aunque tenía planeado otro ship para "inaugurarme" en SNK, después de ver una foto en facebook de Levi seduciendo a Petra mientras dormía, ¡No pude resistirme!_

 _Aclaro que RivEtra no es mi OTP, de hecho, me gusta tanto el LeviHan como el RivEtra... y el RivaMika tampoco me desagrada para nada aunque tenga eso incestuoso... y el incesto para que vean si no es para nada de mi agrado. Así que si me agarra la inspiración de escribir a Levi con Hanji o Mikasa, pues igual y puede que en un futuro haya fanfics míos de él con alguna de ellas._

 _Y si lo preguntan, sí, di a entender que Petra estaba embarazada cuando fue asesinada por Annie. ¿Por qué? Porque me encanta el drama y el angst... Y pues para hacer aún más angst todo este asunto, Muajajaja!_

 _Espero les haya gustado y cualquier cosa, les dejo mis redes sociales:_

 _Canal de youtube donde hago reacciones y análisis de SNK y de DBS: Odette Vilandra Fanfiction_

 _Página de Facebook: Vilandra y Odette_

 _Twitter: (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _Instagram: Grissy _ Lewis_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Saludos! ¿Reviews?_


End file.
